Baby²
by roseninselchen
Summary: Omi und Aya sind nun schon 1 Jahr zusammen. Doch Omi hat noch einen unerfüllten Wusch, der Dank der modernen Medizin vielleicht bald Wirklichkeit wird. (SHONEN-AI!!)
1. Kapitel1

Baby²  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir.  
Kommentar: Ich kenn leider nur die Mangas und ein paar Fanfictions, also wenn irgendetwas falsch sein sollte, tut es mir leid. Ich weiß auch nicht wie alt die alle sind, aber ich bei mir ist Omi 17 und Aya 21.  
Inhalt: Omi und Aya sind nun schon 1 Jahr zusammen. Doch Omi hat noch einen unerfüllten Wusch, der Dank der modernen medizin vielleicht bald Wirklichkeit wird.  
  
Fröhlich stürmte Omi nach der Schule in die Küche, wo Aya schon am Herd stand und kochte. Er umarmte ihn, gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss und rauschte wieder raus. Aya war überrascht. Nicht, dass er von Omi einen Kuss bekam, nein, sie waren immerhin schon seit einem Jahr ein Paar, sondern, dass er nur einen kleinen Begrüßungskuss bekam. Das war normalerweise nicht die Art des Jüngeren.   
'Er wird wohl noch irgendetwas vorhaben.'   
Schulterzuckend drehte er sich wieder dem Essen, welches er ja noch kochen wollte, zu.  
Omi hatte tatsächlich noch was vor. Er rannte in sein Zimmer, warf seine Schulttasche in eine Ecke und machte seinen Computer an.  
Er klickte hier, er klickte dort und schon hatte er das gesuchte. Er war schließlich nicht umsonst ein großartiger Hacker.  
Er schaute sich auf der Seite um.   
'Zum Glück hatten wir heute in der Schule diesen Vortrag, sonst hätte ich davon nie etwas gewusst.'  
Er druckte ein paar Seiten aus, unter anderem eine, auf der die Adresse der B.f.S-Forschungsabteilung stand.  
Immer noch fröhlich rannte er wieder runter in die Küche, wo Aya gerade alle anderen zum Essen rief.   
Omi gab Aya nochmal einen Kuss. Sanft bat er mit seiner Zunge um Einlass, der ihm auch sofort gewährd wurde.  
Heftig knutschend fanden sie dann auch Ken und Yohji. Diese waren das aber auch schon gewöhnt und so setzten sie sich und fingen schon an zu essen. Wenn nichts übrig blieb, hätten die beiden halt eben Pech gehabt.  
Die beiden bemerkten aber, dass ihr Mittagessen in Gefahr war und machten sich voneinander los.  
"Aya?" lächelnd sah Omi Aya an.  
"Ja?", dieser mochte diesen Blick nicht wirklich.  
"Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe, oder?"  
'Was war das denn für eine Frage?' " Natürlich weiß ich das."  
"Und du liebst mich, nicht wahr?"  
"Ja ich liebe dich." Diese Worte wären ihm vor einem halben Jahr noch nicht so leicht über die Lippen gekommen, aber nachdem er gemerkt hatte, wie sehr es Omi glücklich machte diese Worte zu hören, hatte er sie immer leichter sagen können.  
"Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?" bittend guckte Omi zu Aya.  
"Was denn?"  
'Was soll das alles?' Aya wunderte sich wirklich.  
"Würdest du mit mir zur B.f.S.-Forschungsabteilung gehen?"  
"Was?" Aya sah sehr, sehr verwirrt aus.  
'Von so einer Forschungsabteilung hab ich noch nie etwas gehört. Und was will er da?'  
"Ich habe dich gefragt, ob du...", weiter kam Omi nicht, denn Aya unterbrach ihn.  
"Ich hab schon verstanden was du gefragt hast. Ich würde nur gerne wissen, was du da willst."  
Omi hielt ihm lächelnd die Blätter unter die Nase. "Hier les!"  
Aya laß und schaute Omi fassungslos an.  
"Du willst was?"  
"Ich will ein Baby von dir!"  
Ken verschluckte sich und Yohji, der gerade etwas trank, spuckte sein Getränk quer über den Tisch.  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"Aya war immernoch leicht geschockt.So etwas hatte er nicht erwartet.   
"Doch natürlich ist es mein Ernst!"  
Omi wartete auf eine Reaktion von Aya, doch die ließ auf sich warten.  
"Du willst keins?"  
Traurig sah Omi seinen Geliebten an.  
"Doch klar hätte ich gerne ein Kind mit dir, nur bin ich etwas überrascht. Ich wusste garnicht, dass sowas möglich ist."  
Omi strahlte wieder.  
"Das wusste ich bis heute auch nicht. Aber wir hatten einen Vortrag in der Schule und da haben die so etwas angedeutet. Also bin ich eben schnell im Internet gewesen und tada! ich hab was gefunden."  
  
Schreibt mir doch wie es euch gefallen hat, ja??? Bitte!*bettelblickaufsetzt* 


	2. Kapitel2

Baby² Teil2  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir.  
Kommentar: Nun hier ist der 2.Teil. Ich denke Ken ist etwas OOC geworden, nun ja, lässt sich nicht ändern(brauchte ihn halt so).Und sorry, das die Teile so kurz sind, aber das ist normal für mich.(es nicht schafft mehr in ein Kapitel zu bringen und versucht das zu überspielen)  
Und nun viel Spaß und schreibt fleißig Kommentare.  
  
"Hast du dir das gut überlegt?", fragte Ken skeptisch?  
Omi sah ihn fragend an. "Wieso fragst du?"  
"Wir sind Killer! Wir töten Menschen! Und ihr beide wollt ein Kind aufziehen?" Ein Punkt, den Omi anscheinend nicht mitbedacht hatte.  
"Genau! Wenn das Kind dann in den Kindergarten geht und sie fragen es, welchen Beruf seine Eltern haben. Was soll es antworten?  
Sie sind Killer? Das ist doch wohl nicht in unserem Sinne, oder?  
Oder wollt ihr es im Unklaren lassen?", wollte Yohji wissen.  
"Wir arbeiten doch in einem Blumenladen! Das ist schließlich unser offizieller Beruf.  
Und das mit Weiß erklären wir ihm dann, wenn es alt genug ist", meinte Omi zuversichtlich. Anscheinend hatte er alles doch bedacht.   
"Und was ist wenn wir eine Mission haben?   
Wir können es nicht mitnehmen!  
Also bräuchten wir einen Babysitter. Aber wie willst du diesem erklären, wenn wir verletzt nach Hause kommen?" Aya schienen doch ein paar Zweifel zu kommen.  
Doch Omi blieb optimistisch. "Das schaffen wir dann schon. Wenn wir ein Baby wollen, dann schaffen wir auch soetwas."  
Aya war zwar immernoch nicht so richtig überzeugt, aber er ließ sich von Omis Optimismus anstecken. Also nickte er zustimmend.  
"Ich hol uns einen Termin! Wie wäre es am samstag Nachmittag? Da haben nur Ken und Yohji Schicht. Und bis dahin wird Yohji ja wohl ausgeschlafen haben und Ken helfen können." meinte Omi voller Tatendrang.  
Yohji warf ihm einen Blick zu, der wohl 'Was meinst du denn DAMIT?' bedeuten sollte, doch Omi ignorierte ihn vollkommen und so wand er sich wieder seinem Essen zu.  
Als Aya zustimmend nickte, sprang Omi auf, warf den Stuhl um und rannte voller Freude ans Telefon, wo er bei der B.f.S-Abteilung anrief und sofort einen Termin für besagten tag bekam.  
Er rannte zurück in die Küche und sprang auf ayas Schoß.  
Yohji schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie man nur soviel Energie haben konnte wie ihr Chibi.  
Aya fing unterdessen an Omi zu füttern, da der so aufgeregt war, dass er das glatt vergessen hätte. Aber zum Glück hatte er ja Aya, der für ihn mitdachte.  
Nach dem Essen gingen Aya und Omi in den Blumenladen, um ihn zu öffnen.   
Omi hüpfte durch die Gegend wie ein wildgewordenes Chibi nun mal hüpft und konnte nur von Aya gestoppt werden, ihn mit sich ins Lager zerrte.  
"Omi, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal! Was hüpfst du hier so durch den Laden?"  
Omi grinste ihn an und gab ihm einen Kuss. Sanft strich er mit seiner Zunge über Ayas Lippen und bat um Einlass, der ihm sofort gewährt wurde. Als Aya Luft brauchte, löste er seinen Kuss.  
"Ich freu mich halt so! Wir beide kriegen endlich ein Kind!! Das hab ich mir schon immer gewünscht!"  
Aya nickte verstehend. "Ich finde das ja auch gut, aber beruhig dich wenigstens bis Samstag. Heute ist erst Montag und wenn du so weiter machst, werd ich noch wahnsinnig."  
Omi grinste wieder. "Na gut, aber nur dir zu Liebe!"  
Etwas ruhiger gingen sie wieder in den Laden, wo Omi sich wieder normal verhielt, mal davon abgesehen, dass er alle halbe Minute Aya lächelnde Blicke zuwarf.  
Doch dieser versuchte sie zu ignorieren um ruhig zu arbeiten und so ging der Tag rum.  
So, das war der 2.Teil.  
Ach B.f.S. bedeutet Babys für Schwule, nur falls das jemand wissen will. Mir ist kein besserer Name eingefallen, aber er reicht.:-) 


	3. Kapitel3

Baby² Teil3  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir.  
Kommentar: Hi, da bin ich wieder. Ich möchte mich ganz doll bei denen bedanken, die mir Reviews geschrieben haben. Ich hab mich riesig gefreut. Aus lauter Freude hab ich auch gleich schon den 3. Teil geschrieben. Viel Spaß dabei.  
  
Am Samstagmorgen wachte Aya schon sehr früh auf. Auch er war aufgeregt, obwohl er versuchte es niemandem zu zeigen.  
Er liebte Omi sehr und er wollte auch gerne ein Kind mit ihm, aber trotz allem waren sie Killer! Und er fand immernoch, dass das nicht wirklich zusammen passte, aber Omi zu Liebe verdrängte er diesen Gedanken.  
Und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er Angst hatte. Er, der von Yohji immer liebevoll als Eisberg bezeichnet wurde, hatte Angst.  
Angst, Omi während der Schwangerschaft , die dieser übernehmen wollte, nicht genug beistehen zu können, Angst, bei der Kondererziehung etwas falsch zu machen.  
Aber er vertraute in dieser Sache auf Omi. Dieser liebte Kinder und würde schon wissen wie man sie aufzog. Hoffte er.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um diesen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er hatte zu gestimmt und würde jetzt nicht kneifen.Er würde Omi diesen Wunsch erfüllen!  
Er guckte in das schglafende Gesicht seines Geliebten. Die Sonne schien auf das blonde Harr und ließ ihn wie einen Engel erscheinen. Ayas Engel.  
Und dieser Engel wachte langsam auf. Er blinzelte, sah in Ayas lächelndes Gesicht und strahlte.  
"Heute ist es soweit! Wenn alles klappt, können wir heute Abend unser Kind zeugen! Ich freu mich schon so!"   
Er umarmte Aya und gab ihm einen Kuss, den dieser leidenschaftlich erwiederte. Nach Luft ringend , sagte Aya:  
"Komm, laß uns aufstehen! Wir können sowieso nicht mehr schlafen, also können wir auch frühstücken gehen. Was meinst du?"  
Omi nickte.  
"Du bist auch so aufgeregt und nervös wie ich, nicht wahr koibito?"  
Aya blickte ihn überrascht an, nichte aber.   
"Ja, bin ich. Man hat schließlich nicht oft die Chance ein Kind zu bekommen."  
Omi stand auf und umarmte Aya.   
"Das schaffen wir schon, keine Sorge!  
Was hättest du denn lieber? Einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen?" fragte Omi.  
  
Nun, hier mach ich mal Schluß. Was hättet ihr denn lieber? Einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen? (*neugierig ist*) 


	4. Kapitel4

Baby² Teil4  
Disclaimer: Die Junges gehören, leider, nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld.  
Kommentar: Ich hab das Gefühl meine Kapitel werden auch immer kürzer. Ich weiß auch nicht. Ach Aya (Rans Schwester) ist bei mir Tod.   
@Shinigami Aya: die Idee find ich ja süß. Ich hatte mir noch gar nicht überlegt wie die Babys aussehen sollen, also danke.  
Na dann viel Spaß!  
  
"Ich würde mich über beides freuen."  
"Na komm, sag schon!Was würdest du nehmen, wenn du es aussuchen dürftest?"  
"Hmm... ein Mädchen."  
"Warum ausgerechnet ein Mädchen?"  
"Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich wegen meiner Schwester."  
Omi sah ihn fragend an.  
"Nun, ich hab es immernoch nicht ganz überwunden, dass sie gestorben ist. Unser Kind wäre dann kein Ersatz, so darfst du das nicht verstehen! Es ist nur so... ach ich kann es nicht erklären."  
Omi nickte und kuschelte sich dichter an Aya.  
"Und du?" wollte Aya wissen?  
"Einen Jungen!" kam es wie aus der Pistole geschoßen.  
"Warum das denn?"  
"Wir sind 4 Männer, auch wenn Yohji immer behauptet wir wären 3 Männer und ein Mädchen, aber du weißt ja wohl am besten, dass nicht stimmt, nicht wahr?" Omi sah Aya mit einem lüsternden Blick an, dieser nickte und Omi verkroch sich wider in Ayas Halsbeuge..  
"Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja, und ein Junge würde sich in diesem reinen Männerhasuhalt doch gut machen." Omi schaute auf und lächelte.  
"Aber ich würde mich auch über ein Mädchen freuen."  
Aya gab ihm einen süßen, kleinen Kuss, nahm seine Hand und zog ihn ins Bad.  
"Hmm, ich habs mir anders überlegt. Ich weiß doch nicht mehr, ob du ein Mädchen oder ein Junge bist. Ich glaub ich muss mich nocheinmal vergewissern." Aya schenkte Omi ein Hentaigrinsen, dass der sofort erwiederte.  
"Na wenn das so ist. Tu dir keinen Zwang an."  
Omi legte seine Lippen auf Ayas und küsste ihn. Seine Hände wanderten über Ayas Rücken. Ayas Hände streichelten unter Omis T-Shirt und zogen es ihm aus.  
Wo sie sich sowieso schon von dem Kuss getrennt hatten, konnte Omi Aya auch gleich sein T-Shirt ausziehen. Er plazierte viele, kleine Schmetterlingküsse über Ayas Gesicht.  
Dieser strich während dessen über Omis Brustwarzen und reizte sie somit.  
Omis Gesicht wanderte tiefer und saugte leicht an Ayas empfindlicher Haut am Hals.  
Aya zog Omis Boxershort aus. Omi schaute hoch, lächelte, zog Ayas auch aus und zog ihn unter die Dusche, die er auch gleich anstellte. Er drückte sich an seinen Koi und bemerkte dessen Erregung, die an seiner rieb.  
Aya küsste ihn leidenschaftlich während er hinter sich griff und die Tube Gleitcreme, die sie hier deponiert hatte, nahm, eine kleine Menge nahm und sie auf sein Glied verteilte.  
"Dreh dich um!"  
Omi gehorchte sofort. Aya drang langsam in ihn ein während er seinen Nacken küsste um ihn ein bisschen abzulenken.  
Omi stöhnte, als Aya diesen bestimmten Punkt in ihm berührte. Auch Aya stöhnte laut, ob der Enge Omis.  
  
Yohji, der vor der Tür stand, grinste. ‚Jeden Morgen das gleiche! Können die das nicht in ihrem Zimmer machen? Ich mein ich hab ja nix dagegen, aber erstens macht mich das an, sie zu hören und zweitens blockieren sie das Bad! Jetzt bin ich extra mal früh aufgestanden, damit Aya nicht wieder aufregt und dann sowas. Kein Wunder, dass alle paar Wochen eine neue Tube Gleitcreme im Bad ist.'   
"Aaaaaayyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!"   
‚Das war Omi. Na dann werden sie ja wohl bald fertig sein.'   
Er hörte Aya laut stöhnen und dann nur noch die Dusche.  
  
5Minuten später kamen die beiden aus dem Bad und sahen einen immernoch grinsenden Yohji, dessen Hose eine kleine Beule aufwies. Auch sie grinsten und gingen Frühstücken.  
Sie hatten um 15 Uhr einen Termin, so dass sie sich um 14 Uhr in Ayas Porsche setzten und zur B.f.S.-Abteilung fuhren.  
Dort angekommen, wurden sie auch gleich in einen Raum geführt, das wie ein ganz normales Sprechzimmer aussah. Hinter dem Tisch saß ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und braunen Augen, der sie freundlich begrüßte.  
"Guten Tag, ich bin Dr. Tamko." Er reichte beiden die Hand. "Setzten sie sich doch!"  
Beide setzten sich nervös.  
"Sie möchten also ein Baby?" Beide nickten.  
"Haben sie sich das auch gut überlegt? So ein Kind ist kein Zuckerschlecken." Wieder nickten beide.  
"Wer von ihnen möchte denn das Kind austragen?"  
"Ich!" meldete sich Omi.  
Dr. Tamko sah ihn skeptisch an. "Wie alt sind sie denn?"  
Omi sah ihn überrascht an. "17"  
"Dann muss ich sie enttäuschen! Weil der männliche Körper nicht dafür geschaffen wurde, Kinder auszutragen und weil das Mittel so viele Hormone beinhaltet, können wir es nicht verantworten, dass Leute unter 21 schwanger werden. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Nun hier mach ich dann mal Schluß. Reviewt mir fleißig! 


	5. Kapitel5

Baby² Teil5  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld damit.  
Kommentar: Ich bedanke mich ganz doll bei denen, die mir bis jetzt schon Kommentare geschrieben haben. Ich hab mich total gefreut.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Omi war überrascht. Damit hatte er nicht grechnet.  
"Aber,...aber,...ich..." Er wusste nicht was er sagen sollte und so brach er ab.  
Es gab Aya einen Stich seinen Omi so enttäuscht, hilflos und niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Doch wie könnte er es ändern? Er konnte Omi nicht älter machen, so dass dieser das Kind bekommen könnte, aber...  
"Wie alt sind sie denn?" holte ihn der Arzt aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Ich bin 21."  
Der Arzt nickte. "Und wie wäre es mit Ihnen? Wollen sie denn das Kind austragen?"  
Omi schaute überrascht. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Aya 21 war. Aber würde er das machen?  
Aya nickte.  
"Aya? Bist du dir sicher? Du weißt, das du dich dann etwas... na ja einschränken musst?" Omi schaute etwas skeptisch, doch Aya konnte einen kleinen Hoffnungschimmer in seinen Augen entdecken.  
"Natürlich weiß ich das. Aber was du schaffen könntest, werd ich jawohl auch schaffen. Oder traust du mir das nicht zu?" lächelte Aya seinen Koi herausfordernd an.  
"Doch! Klar, trau ich dir das zu! Nur... ich bin etwas überrascht. Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst wirklich ein Kind austragen?"  
"Nicht irgendein Kind, unser Kind! Klar ist es mein Ernst."  
An den Arzt gewand meinte Aya "Was muss ich tun?"  
"Das ist ganz einfach. Wir haben eine Tablette entwickelt, die sich in ihrem Körper zu etwas vergrößert, dass in etwa einer Gebärmutter gleicht. Sie müssen sie einmal schlucken und können 5 Stunden später Sex haben und ein Kind bekommen. Aber ich kann nicht versprechen, dass es direkt bei dem ersten Versuch klappt, als haben sie dann bitte etwas Geduld. Falls ihnen schlecht wird, können sie hier anrufen. Noch Fragen?"  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nun gut. Hier ist die Tablette und ein Glas Wasser."  
Aya nahm beides und schluckte die Tablette.  
"Danke" mit diesen Worten schüttelte er die Hand des Arztes, nahm Omis Hand und ging raus.  
Draußen sah er zwei Personen, die anscheinend auf den Arzt warteten Irgendwie kamen sie Aya bekannt vor. Der Orangehaarige blickte auf und...  
"WEIß!" schrie Schuldig.  
"SCHWARZ!"schrie Aya.  
"Was?" fragte der Arzt, der hinter Omi stand.  
"Es ist nichts", antworten Omi und Nagi wie aus einem Munde.  
"Du hast mir ja gar nicht gesagt, dass du auch herkommen wolltest! Ich freu mich für euch beide"meinte Omi zu Nagi.  
"Ja, ich auch. nur leider muss Schu das Kind austragen. Bis ich ihn dazu überredet hatte! Seine arme Figur und solche Argumente. Und Aya trägt dann euer Kind aus?" antwortete Nagi.  
"Ja, ich hab anscheinend überlesen, dass man das erst ab 21 kann, aber Aya war das egal und so kriegt er jetzt das Kind." Omi lächelte und guckte zu Aya.  
Dieser und Schuldig warfen sich Blicke zu, die hätten töten können.  
" Ha! Der Eisblock kriegt ein Kind, das ich nicht lache." Schuldig hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen.  
"Du ja anscheinend auch. Und was ist mit deinen Klamotten? Wo willst du denn solche Klamotten für Schwangere herkriegen?" schoß Aya zurück.  
"Was ist eiegntlich mit euch beiden? Ihr seid Feinde! Vergessen? Schwarz-Weiß? Und ihr tut so, als wäret ihr beste Freunde" meinte Schuldig.  
Nagi druckste etwas rum. "Nun, wir sind gute Freunde. Wir gehen auf die selbe Schule, seid letztem Schuljahr, also seit ich eine Klasse übersprungen habe, auch in eine Klasse. Was ist denn schon dabei, solange wir keine Mission haben?"  
"Was ist denn schon dabei? Wie könnt ihr Freunde und gleichzeitig Freinde sein?" fragte Aya fassungslos.  
"Schwarz sind doch nicht mehr unsere Feinde! Na ja, nicht mehr wirklich", meinte Omi.  
Aya nickte. "Da können wir ja jetzt auch nichts mehr dran ändern. Aber ihr hättet es uns ja wenigstens sagen können."  
Omi gab Aya einen Kuss. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du sauer wirst."  
Aya nickte wieder. "Dann laß uns mal nach Hause gehen."  
"Ach Brad meint, ihr sollt euch nicht erschrecken. Er will heute Abend bei dir anrufen." grinste Schuldig.  
"Wenn er meint!" Damit drehte sich Aya um und ging mit Omi zu seinem Porsche, um endlich nach Hause zu fahren.  
  
Tada! Der 5. Teil ist fertig. Ich hoffe er hat euch gefallen. 


	6. Kapitel6

Baby² Teil6  
  
Disclaimer: Ich verdiene mit den Jungs nix, weil sie nicht mir gehören.  
Kommentar: Hi, da bin ich wieder, da aber nun Wochenende ist werde ich wohl nicht jeden Tag schreiben, weil ich meine Teile immer während der Schule schreibe.  
@Shinigami Aya: Du greifst mir immer vorraus!:-D, mal im Ernst, du fragst(genau wie nina) immer die Sachen, die ich in dem nächsten Kapitel beantworte. Ich find das witzig, aber auch gut, so vergess ich wenigstens die Szenen nicht und schmück sie meistens noch ein bisschen aus. Also review(t) ruhig weiter.:-)  
  
Wieder Zuhause fingen Aya und Omi an zu kochen. Als das Essen fertig war, holte Omi Ken und Yohji, während Aya den Tisch deckte.   
Beim Essen herrschte gespenstige Stille bis Yohji endlich wissen wollte, ob Omi denn jetzt schwanger werden könne.  
"Nein, ich bin zu jung. Man darf erst ab 21, also hat Aya sich bereit erklärt, das zu übernehmen."  
Yohji fing an zu lachen und nur ein Deathglare von Aya konnte ihn wieder beruhigen. Er wollte schließlich sein Leben behalten. Aber wenigstens eine Bemerkung wollte er noch loswerden, als das Telefon klingelte.  
Aya, froh dem Gespräch zu entkommen, stand auf, gefolgt von den anderen drei neugierigen Assassins und ging ran.  
"Ja? Du hast wirklich die Dreistigkeit hier anzurufen? Natürlich war ich gerade froh, dass jemand anruft, aber nicht, dass du hier anrufst! Nun gut, also was willst du?  
DU WILLST WAS??? Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!? Ich weiß, ich weiß der Herr macht keine Witze.  
Und was bringt euch das? Und was soll und das bringen?Aha, aha, aha.  
Und ich soll mich auf dein Versprechen verlassen? Was hat Omi damit zu tun?"  
Aya schaute zu Omi und guckte ihn lange an.  
"Na gut. Einverstanden! Zu euch? Habt ihr denn genug Platz? Dann lieber zu uns, allein schon wegen dem Laden.  
Wann? Morgen? Das schaffen wir nicht. Wir müssen schließlich erst noch etwas umräumen.  
Übermorgen? Hmm...ok wir versuchen es zu schaffen. Ja, ja ich weiß, dass du das weißt!  
Ihr wisst wohin? Ja, ja blöde Frage. Das könnt ihr aber selber machen! Wir helfen euch nicht!  
Mir doch egal, ob dein Anzug, das überlebt!  
Also, bis übermorgen." Damit legte Aya auf.  
"Wer war das? Und was wollte er?", wollte Ken wissen.  
"Und was hat das mit mir zu tuen?", fragte Omi.  
"Wir kriegen übermorgen neue Mitbewohner, 4 Leute. Wir müssen 3 Zimmer herrichten."  
"Wen denn? Kennen wir sie?"  
"Ja, ihr kennt sie. Ihr werdet dann schon sehen, wer das ist. Und jetzt lasst mich damit bitte in Ruhe!"  
Aya schnappt sich Omi und zog ihn sein Zimmer.  
"Wußtest du davon?"  
"Wovon?"  
"Das Crawford vorhatte Schwarz und Weiß zusammenzulegen?"  
"WAS? Nein, davon wußte ich nichts.  
War er das am telefon?"  
Aya nickte.  
"Und sie ziehen hier her?"  
Ein weiteres Nicken.  
"Wie werden Yohji und Ken reagieren?"  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau. Crawford meinte, sie werden es ganz gut aufnehmen. Also überlasse ich ihm die Arbeit es ihnen zu erklären. Ich weiß nicht wie er es anstellen will ohne das sie in Ohnmacht fallen, aber er ist schließlich das Orakel. Ich hoffe mal er wird wissen, was er machen muss."  
"Und was haben ich damit zu tun?"  
Aya druckste etwas rum.  
"Das hat mehrere Gründe.", antwortete er ausweichend.  
"Och, komm, sag schon!" Diesen Chibiaugen konnte er nicht wiederstehen.  
"Nun gut. Ich hatte ja gefragt wie ich mich auf sein Versprechen, mit uns zusammenzuarbeiten ohne uns zu töten, verlassen sollte. Und da hat er mir eine Reihe an Gründen aufgezählt, die auch mit dir zu tun haben.  
Das wichtigste war wohl, dass ich deine Menschenkenntnisse immer bewundert habe. Und wenn du mit Nagi befreundet bist, dann er ja nicht soo schlecht sein. Und Nagi bringt dir sicher auch etwas. Du kannst mit ihm lernen, mit ihm Missionen vorbereiten und dich übers Vater werden unterhalten."  
"Waren das die einzigen Gründe, warum du zugestimmt hast?"  
"Nein. Es waren die wichtigstens, aber es gab noch andere. Zum Beispiel, wie du schon gesagt hast, kann ich schlecht im 9.Monat noch auf Missionen gehen. So kann das einer der anderen machen.   
Und wir haben mehr Freizeit, weil sie auch im Blumenladen arbeiten werden."  
"Du willst Farfie im Blumenladen arbeiten lassen?", fragte Omi ungläubig.  
"Farfie?"  
"Farfarello! Farfie gefällt mir besser und solange er auch darauf hört. Genauso wie Schuldig. Nagi nennt ihn immer Schu, das finde ich total süß.  
Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, kannst du weder Farfie noch Schuldig im Laden arbeiten lassen."  
"Warum denn nicht?"  
"Farfie würde 'Gott hurten' spielen und die Pflanzen zerhackstückeln und Schu ist so tolpatschig, der würde alles und jeden verletzten."  
'Schuldig ist tolpatschig?' Aya grinste schadenfroh. Jetzt hatte er noch einen Punkt, den er an ihm auszusetzten hatte.  
Omi kuschelte sich an Aya.  
"Du? Aya?"  
"Ja, koi?"  
"Ob wir jetzt schon versuchen können unser Kind zu zeugen?" Omi setzte ein Hentailächeln auf.  
Aya zog ihn aufs Bett und küsste ihn.  
  
Yohji und Ken konnten die halbe Nacht nicht schlafen, weil das Bett in ayas Zimmer immer rythmisch quietschte.  
Sie waren heilfroh, als es gegen 3 Uhr morgens endlich leise wurde.  
'Na wenn das kein Nachwuchs gibt', dachte Yohji bevor er einschlief.  
  
Das wars dann für heute. Bis zum nächsten Teil. 


	7. Kapitel7

Baby² Teil7  
  
Disclaimer: Ich verdiene mit den Jungs nichts und sie gehören nicht mit.  
Kommentar: Ich hab gestern nochmal meine anderen Teile gelesen und gemerkt wieviele Rechtschreibfehler da drin waren. Jetzt wollt ich mal fragen, ob irgendjemand Lust hätte meine Geschichten Beta zu lesen.*na neugierig umschaute*  
  
Aya saß mit den anderen in der Küche und wartete.  
'Heute kommen sie. Wir haben für Sch und Nagi ein Zimmer, für Craword eins und für Farfie den Keller hergerrichtet. Ob sie Farfie wirklich in den Keller sperren? Na ja, dann brauch ich wenigstens mein Katana nicht immer mit mir herum schleppen.  
Omi meinte, dass er uns sicher nicht abschlachten wird, weil er dann Ärger mit Crawford bekommen würde und das würde noch nicht mal er mögen, trotz seiner Selbstmordgedanken und seinem 'Gott hurten'.  
Na hoffen wir mal, dass wir das alle überleben.'  
"Um wieviel Uhr kommen sie denn?" fragte Ken, der schon ganz aufgeregt war.   
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wir haben den Laden ja nicht aufgemacht und so werden wir ihre Ankunft schon mitkriegen."  
'Leider!'  
Wenn es nach Aya gegangen wäre, hätte er den Laden aufgemacht, aber die anderen drei hatten protestiert. Yohji und Ken, weil sie unbedingt "kennen lernen" wollten und Omi, weil er sich auf Nagi freute.   
Aya wollte sie gar nicht erst sehen, was sich aber schwer vermeiden lassen würde, denn sie wohnten ja bald zusammen.  
'Ich werde jetzt nicht kneifen! Ich habe es beschloßen,weil es für alle das Beste ist!'  
Es klingelte und Omi, dicht gefolgt von Ken und Yohji, stürmte zur Tür. Er riß sie auf und sah Nagi, dem er direkt in die Arme sprang und umarmte.  
Ken und Yohji waren geschockt.  
"Schwarz? Schwarz! AAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", schrie Yohji.  
Dieser kam gerade zur Tür und sah Yohji und Ken, die sehr geschockt aussahen, Nagi und Omi, die sich in den Armen lagen und den Rest von Schwarz, der vor der Tür wartete.  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. "Was ist Yohji?"  
"Du fragst mich was ist? Das ist!", er zeigte auf Schwarz.  
"Was wollen die hier?"  
"Sie ziehen hier ein." Aya klang gleichgültig.  
"WWWWAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS????????????" kam es gleichzeitig vom Ken und Yohji.  
"Ich hab doch gesagt ihr kennt sie. Sie werden hier einziehen und damit basta!"  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst oder? Ich meine, das ist Schwarz! SCHWARZ!!! Willst du morgen mit einem Messer im Bauch aufwachen?"schrie Ken.  
"Jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Wir hätten euch doch schon längst töten können, wenn wir es gewollt hätten. Und wir fangen heute nicht damit an.", meinte Crawford.  
"Nagi! Bring das Gepäck rein!", befahl er Nagi.  
Dieser murmelte irgendetwas von ungerecht und ließ eine große Menge Koffer ins Haus fliegen.  
"Ich zeig euch wo ihr schlaft", meinte Omi und zog Nagi hinter sich her.  
"Was ist denn mit den beiden?", fragte Yohji überrascht.  
"Sie sind befreundet du..." Doch Schuldig sprach den Satz nicht zuende, weil er von Crawford einen Blick erhielt, der soviel hieß wie, wenn du jetzt weiterredest, dann kannst du draußen schlafen.  
Also lief Schuldig lieber Nagi hinterher.  
Crawford wandte sich an Yohji. "Könntest du mir bitte zeigen, wo Farfie schlafen soll? Dann bring ich ihn da erst mal hin. Ach und am Besten gibst du mir noch ein Schloß, sonst läuft er gleich hier herum und zerstört deine Couch."  
Yohji grumelte etwas, verschwand kurz, kam mit einen Schloß wieder und führte Crawford und Farfarello in den Keller.  
Ken guckte Aya an und meinte "Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, aber ich hoffe, dass das kein Fehler war."  
Aya nickte nur. Ja das hoffte er auch.  
  
Nächstes Mal schreib ich auch etwas mehr über Nagi und Schu. Versprochen! Bis dann und reviewt!!!!Bitte! 


	8. Kapitel8

Baby² Teil8  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir.  
Kommentar: Wegen meiner besten Freundin hab ich jetzt noch nen Zwischenteil geschrieben(vielleicht werden es auch 2). Wollte das ganze ein bisschen beschleunigen, aber sie wollte unbedingt noch diese beiden Szenen haben, also...hier habt ihrs.*euch vor die Füße werf*   
Ich widme dies SabineballZ, den sie zwang mich dazu.*g*Hmm uns sie ist daran Schuld, dass ich jetzt doch noch ein neues Pairing mitreinbringe.  
Ach ja und tada: Ich hab ne betaleserin gefunden!*sichriesigfreut* Ich möchte mich bei Tonaradoss ganz doll bedanken.*einmaldurchknuddel*  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Schwarz und Weiß lebten jetzt schon 1 Woche zusammen. Aya, der die Dienstpläne machte, hatte es bis jetzt vermieden Schuldig in den Laden zu stecken, aber er hatte sich zusammen mit Schu für die Vormittagsschicht am Montag eingetragen. Er musste diese Nervensäge ja beobachten. Er wollte nicht den gleichen Fehler machen wie bei Farfarello. Dieser hatte eine Schicht mit Yohji gehabt und dieser kam natürlich viel zu spät. In der Zwischenzeit hatte Farfie schon kräftig 'Gott hurten' gespielt und sie konnten alle Blumen wegwerfen.  
'Aber heut ist erst mal Sonntag. Da bleibt mir noch ne kleine Frist.'  
Aya seufzte.  
Die letzte Nacht war aber auch anstrengend gewesen.Aber sie war auch schön gewesen. Es war als ob er und Omi und Schuldig und Nagi einen Wettbewerb gemacht hätten, wer die meiste Ausdauer hatte.  
Er und Omi hatten gewonnen, sehr zu Schuldigs Mißfallen. Dieser behauptete, dass das nur daran läge, weil Nagi noch so jung wäre. Aber, wer glaubte schon Schuldig?  
Zusammen mit Omi ging er in die Küche, dicht gefolgt von Schuldig und Nagi.   
Dort saßen die anderen schon. Jeder vor einer Tasse Kaffe und alle sahen übermüdet aus, sogar Farfie.Als sie reinkamen, blickten sie hoch und guckten die Hereinkomenden böse an.  
"Was ist? Ihr seht müde aus", meinte Omi  
"Wir müssen mit euch viern reden!" sagte Crawford ernst.  
Nagi sah ihn verständnisslos an.  
"Setzt euch erstmal", befahl Brad.  
Alle setzten sich.  
"So kann das nicht weitergehen! Das war jetzt schon die 6. Nacht! Wir wollen auch mal schlafen."  
"Davon hält euch doch keiner ab", meinte Omi naiv.  
"Was Crawford meint, ist, dass ihr eure Sexorgien einschränken müsst. Und zwar drastisch", erläuterte Yohji.  
"Ja, ja Aya. Du bist halt ganz schön laut."  
"Ihr ALLE! Auch du Schuldig und Nagi."  
Schu wurd blaß. "Aber....aber..."  
"Kein Aber" fiehl Yohji ein. "Gestern habt ihr von 22 Uhr bis 3 Uhr gepoppt! Wir wollen aber auch mal schlafen. Also reduziert das ganze auf 2 Stunden!"   
"WAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS?" schrien Nagi und Omi gleichzeitig.  
"Wie wollt ihr uns davon abhalten?" erwiederte Schuldig trotzig.  
"Das werden wir dann sehen!!" In Crawford Stimme schwang ein 'leicht' warnender Ton mit.  
Schuldigs Miene hellte sich plötzlich auf. "Das gilt dann aber auch für euch!"  
Alle guckten ihn verwirrt an.  
"Momentmal! Mal abgesehen von Yohji hat keiner von uns in diesem Haus Sex."  
"Bist du dir da so sicher? Soweit ich weiß, und ich weiß es, hat Yohji schon seit drei Monaten mit keinem mehr Sex."  
Yohji lief rot an.  
"Er würde aber gerne. Und zwar mit einer Person in diesem Haus. So hetero wie er immer tut, ist er nämlich gar nicht. Und jezt rate mal mit wem er gern mal in die Kiste steigen würde!" Er grinste Crawford an.  
"WEHE, du sagst ihm das!"  
Crawford wurde leicht rot.  
"Von was reden die da?", fragte Ken, völlig ahnungslos.  
"Sag bloß, das hast du nicht bemerkt? Sie rennen schon seit Montag umeinander herum, sind total verknallt, sagen es aber nicht und verletzten somit Gott", meinte Farfarello.  
Ken und Aya starrten ihn überrascht an.  
Ken, weil er das wirklich nicht bemerkt hatte und Aya, weil Farfie einen vernümpftigen Satz gesagt hatte. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Für ihn war Farfie bis jetzt nur ein Irrer, aber dieser Satz! Nun ja, wahrscheinlcih hatte jeder mal seinen lichten Moment.Selbst Farfarello!   
'Ob Schuldig solche Momente auch mal haben würde?'  
Sehr witzig, Aya echt! Ich versuche hier unsere Sexorgien zu retten und du? Du machst dir Gedanken über Farfie. Helf mir lieber!  
'Ja, ja, ich mach ja schon!'  
"Nun gut, wenn das soo ist, dann könnt ihr von mir aus solange poppen bis ihr grün werdet", sagte Crawford.  
Yohji nickte bestätigend und rutschte näher zu ihm, denn Schuldig hatte ihm mental gesagt, dass das Interesse beidseitig wäre.  
"Aber.." Ken gefiel das ganze nicht. Er wollte seinen Schlaf und das würde nicht unbedingt leichter mit gleich 3 Liebespaaren.  
"Wenn du die nächsten 3 Wochen nicht ununterbrochen im Laden stehen wilst und ich deinen Fußball konfisziere soll, dann ist es dir egal" erwiederte Aya gleichgültig. Ein Zeichen das er es ernst meinte und so hatte auch ken nichts mehr dagegen.  
"Ich will das aber nicht!" Das war Farfie.  
"Aber Farfie! Wenn andere Leute Sex haben und du ihnen zuhörst, verletzt das Gott! Du willst Gott doch verletzten, oder?"   
Farfie nickte bestätigend auf Omis Frage.  
" Na siehste! Also hast du nichts mehr dagegen, wenn wir nachts Sex haben und du und hören kannst?"  
"Wann poppt ihr das nächste Mal?" Das war wohl Antwort genug.  
Farfie war ganz aufgeregt, weil er Gott so leicht verletzten konnte.  
"Mal sehen. Du kannst ja immer mal hören. Aber nur hören! Sehen verletzt Gott nämlich nicht." Nagi musste ja dafür sorggen, dass er draußen blieb.  
Und Farfie nickte. Also gab es jetzt damit kein Problem mehr.  
  
Na, wie hats euch gefallen?Reviewt! *ganzliebbettelt* 


	9. Kapitel9

Baby² Teil9  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören leider immer noch nicht mir.  
Kommentar: Jetzt hab ich schon nen Betaleser und lade immer noch den Teil mit den Fehlern hoch.(*sich für ganz blöd hält*)  
Nun ja, hier ist der nächste Teil (also, ich denke mal, es werden insgesamt 12 Teile, vielleicht auch mehr).  
Ach ja:  
"Ich kann reden"  
'Ich kann denken'  
Ich bin ein Schu und nerve alle mit meinen mentalen Unterhaltungen  
/Ich antworte Schu/  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
"Guten Morgen, Liebster. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
Aya nickte noch etwas verschlafen.  
"Heute hast du mit Schu Dienst. Meinst du, dass du das überlebst?"  
Omi lächelte ihn lieb an.  
"Ich hoffe doch. Schlimmer als Farfie kann es gar nicht mehr werden."  
"Darauf würde ich mich nicht verlassen. Nagi hat mir schon viel von ihm erzählt. Nach dem zu Urteilen ist er eine Katastrophe auf 2 Beinen.  
Er hat Schu schon eine Predigt gehalten, dass er sich anstrengen soll und er weder dich, die Kunden noch sich nerven, verletzen oder vergraulen soll.  
Wenn er das nicht macht, gibt es für ihn 3 Wochen Sexentzug, also denke ich wird er es zumindest versuchen.  
Und das gilt auch für dich! Versuch bitte mit ihm auszukommen. Ich weiß ja, dass du ihn nicht magst, aber ihr wohnt in einem Haus und ihr kriegt beide ein Baby.  
Sollte er nachher im Krankenhaus liegen, gibt es für dich einen Monat Sexentzug! Also benimm dich."  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"  
" Doch, ist es. Also bitte, bemüh dich, ihn nicht mit deinem Katana, deinen Händen, der Kasse, den Blumentöpfen oder sonstigen Sachen, die irgendwo rumliegen, aufzuschlitzen, zu erstechen, erschlagen, erwürgen, zerquetschen oder ihn irgendwie zu verletzen.  
Ich bin sicher, dass du das schaffst."  
Sehr freundlich von dir, dass du dich um meine Sicherheit sorgst. Ein mentales Grinsen von Schuldig folgte.  
/Wer sagt, dass ich mich um dich sorge? Ich habe um Aya Angst. Wenn er dir was antut, dann bringt Nagi ihn auch ins Krankenhaus. Und das muss ja nicht sein./  
  
' Natürlich sind alle mal wieder ausgeflogen! Nagi und Omi sind in der Schule, Ken ist Fußball spielen, Farfie kauft sich neue Messer und Brad und Yohji sind einkaufen. Und dieser scheiß Schuldig kommt auch noch zu spät! Na der kann was erleben. Jetzt fängt der schon wie Yohji an.'  
Jetzt reg dich mal nicht so auf. Ich komme ja schon!  
Und schon kam Schuldig in den Laden, wo Aya bereits arbeitete.  
"Das wurde aber auch Zeit! Du hättest hier schon vor einer Stunde antanzen sollen!"  
"Du hättest mich ja wecken können!" Schuldig fand so eine kleine Verspätung nicht sehr schlimm.  
"Nun gut, dann seh dir mal die Bestellungen an und mach ein paar Gestecke", befahl Aya.  
Schuldig nahm sich einen Zettel und sah, dass er ein Gesteck für eine Hochzeit machen sollte.   
10 Minuten später reichte er Aya einen kleinen Strauß, der völlig zerrupft aussah.  
"Was ist DAS?", fragte Aya völlig entgeistert.  
"Ein Strauß für eine Hochzeit, das sieht man doch", antwortete Schuldig trotzig.  
"Für eine HOCHZEIT? Aber da nimmt man doch keine roten Tulpen, lilane Veilchen und gelbe Sonnenblumen!  
Und das Teil sieht aus wie schon mal benutzt. Was hast du damit gemacht? Nein, sag's besser nicht. Ich will's gar nicht wissen.  
Dann..." Aya schaute sich im Laden um. "Dann trag die beiden Blumenkübel nach draußen. Aber sei vorsichtig, da ist eine Stufe."  
Schuldig nickte und ging zu den Kübeln.  
Kurz darauf hörte Aya ein Splittern. Er blickte hoch und sah Schuldig, der über die Stufe gestolpert war und dabei den Topf fallen gelassen hatte.  
Aya schüttelte bloß den Kopf.  
"Dann mach erst mal sauber und dann bringst du mir die Blumen, die ich brauche! Das wirst du ja wohl hinkriegen."  
Aya setzte sich um mit den Sträußen anzufangen. Zwischendurch sah er immer mal wieder hoch, was Schuldig gerade trieb.  
"Jetzt bring mir mal die roten Rosen dahinten. Und sei vorsichtig, die haben Dornen."  
Schuldig taperte dahin, nahm 5 Rosen heraus und schrie auf. Dabei trampelte er auf den Rosen herum.  
"Kannst du mir nicht einmal zuhören? Ich sagte doch: Pass auf. Aber der werte Herr kann ja nicht hören."  
"Mach deinen Kram doch alleine!" Damit wollte sich Schuldig rumdrehen, doch Aya sagte:  
"Dann hast du aber für 3 Wochen keinen Sex mehr! Nagi wird es gar nicht freuen, wenn du so schnell aufgibst."  
Schuldig warf ihm einen Deathglare zu, dem den von Aya in nichts nachstand. Doch Schuldig seufzte ergeben und fragte:  
"Was soll ich denn machen?"  
"Gieß die Blumen. Das wirst du ja wohl schon mal gemacht haben. Und ersäuf sie nicht."  
"Natürlich hab ich schon mal Blumen gegossen. Ich hatte schließlich auch mal welche." 'Bevor sie eingegangen sind. Nagi meinte sie wäre verdurstet, also muss ich halt mehr nehmen.'   
Nach seiner Logik goss er die Blumen reichlich. Doch etwas zu reichlich für Ayas Geschmack, denn als er sich neue Blumen holen wollte, rutschte er auf einer großen Wasserpfütze aus, die aus dem übergelaufenen Topf neben ihm kam.  
Er rappelte sich hoch und schrie Schuldig an.  
"WIE BLÖD MUSS MAN EIGENTLICH SEIN UM BLUMEN NICHT RICHTIG GIEßEN ZU KÖNNEN? MERKST DU NICHT, DASS DAS ZU VIEL IST?"  
"Dann gieß die blöden Blumen doch selber! Ich setzt mich jetzt hier hin und bedien die Kunden!"  
"Aber erst, nachdem du diesen Mist hier aufgewischt hast!"  
Bis zum Mittag verlief dann auch alles einigermaßen ruhig. Schuldig verrechnete sich zwar manchmal etwas, solche Sachen wie 7,50 Yen + 6,95Yen waren halt etwas zu schwer für ihn, aber nachdem er Aya dann jedes Mal fragte, klappte auch das.  
Völlig erschöpft und sich schwörend nie wieder mit Schuldig Dienst zu machen, gingen sie zum Mittagessen.  
  
So, wie hat es euch denn gefallen? Bitte reviewt mir! 


	10. Kapitel10

Baby² Teil 10  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir.  
Kommentar: Hmm, meine Betaleserin hat mir geraten noch mehr Kapitel zu schreiben, also werden es doch mehr als 12 mit denen ich euch nerve.  
Nagi kuschelte sich näher an Schuldig. Dieser lächelte leicht. Es war nun schon 3 Wochen her, dass er diese Tablette geschluckt hatte und es ging ihm hervorragend. In 7 Wochen würden sie endlich erfahren, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde.  
Er streichelte leicht über seinen noch flachen Bauch.  
"Na du Kleines? Was bist du? Ein Junge oder doch ein Mädchen?"  
"Mit wem sprichst du?", fragte Nagi noch leicht verschlafen.  
"Mit unserem Kind. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es uns hören kann, wenn wir reden."  
Nagi lächelte ihn an. Er näherte sich mit seinen Lippen denen Schuldigs.  
Doch plötzlich wurde Schuldig ganz weiß im Gesicht, dann schlug er seine Hände vor seinen Mund und stürzte aus dem Bett Richtung Bad.  
Dort gab er dem Klo sein Innerstes preis.  
Nagi rannte zu ihm und war total verwirrt. Was war nur mit seinem Koibito los? Er streichelte ihm über den Rücken.  
Als Schuldig fertig war, erhob er sich um seinen Mund mit Wasser auszuspülen. Als er jedoch zur Tür blickte, sah er einen schadenfroh grinsenden Aya in der Tür stehen.  
"Grins nicht so dämlich! Das liegt an der Schwangerschaft. Das wird dir auch noch passieren, verlass dich drauf!"  
"Geht es dir denn jetzt wenigstens wieder besser?", warf Nagi ein, bevor Aya antworten konnte.  
"Ja, ja mir geht's wieder gut. Das war nur Morgenübelkeit. Davon hat der Arzt erzählt und er meinte es würde Ende des 3. Monats wieder weggehen. So was blödes!", grummelte er vor sich hin.  
Als er wieder zur Tür guckte, war Aya verschwunden.  
Schuldig ging mit einem erleichterten Nagi, der froh war, dass es nichts ernstes war, in die Küche.  
Dort saßen Aya und Yohji. Letzterer blickte hoch, als sie reinkamen und fing an zu grinsen.  
"Na du großer, starker Telepath? Geht's wieder? Ja, ja, das sind halt die Leiden einer werdenden Mutter. Nicht wahr, Mama Schu?"  
Schuldig warf Yohji einen gekonnten Deathglare zu.  
"Mein Gott, Aya, bist du ne Tratschtante! Das hätte ich dir ja gar nicht zugetraut. Und wie geht's dir Mama Aya?" Schuldig grinste provokant.  
"Mir geht's blendend! Und nenn mich nicht Mama Aya!!!!"  
"Mama Aya?" Das war Omi, der gerade in die Küche gekommen war. Omi bekam von Aya einen Deathglare wegen der Bezeichnung Mama, doch Omi ignorierte das und umarmte seinen Geliebten lieber von hinten. Er gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss in den Nacken.  
"Willst du den Namen Aya nicht mal ablegen?" Yohji hatte aber auch kein Taktgefühl.  
"Warum sollte ich?"  
"Nun ja, soll dein Kind dich etwa Aya nennen? Oder die im Krankenhaus?"  
"Warum nicht? Oder hast du was gegen den Namen?" Aya funkelte Yohji wütend an.  
"Schatz, ich stimme Yohji zu. Der Name Aya könnte zu noch mehr Verwirrung führen, als gut für uns wäre.  
Außerdem gefällt mir dein richtiger Name viel besser. Bitte, Koibito!"  
Omi sah ihn mit seinem berühmten Chibibettelblick an, dem Aya noch nie etwas entgegen zu setzten hatte.  
"Na gut. Aber das mache ich nur wegen dir und dem Kind, damit das klar ist."  
Omi nickte erfreut.  
"Wie ist denn eigentlich dein richtiger Name?", fragte Yohji.  
"Und du willst ein Privatdetektiv gewesen sein?", fragte Nagi zweifelnd.  
"Ran! Er ist Ran", sagte Aya.  
"Wer ist Ran?" Yohji schien auf einer sehr langen Leitung zu stehen.  
"Mein Name! Ich heiße Ran Fujimiya."  
"Ach so! Sag das doch gleich!"  
Omi schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. 'Was für ein Detektiv soll der denn gewesen sein?'  
Das frag ich mich allerdings auch!  
/Hör auf in meinen Gedanken zu lesen!/   
Schade, ist aber so interessant. Zum Beispiel, was du jetzt gerne mit Aya, nein, mit Ran in dieser Küche machen würdest. Doch sehr interessant.  
/RAUS AUS MEINEN GEDANKEN!/  
Omi wurde rot und Schuldig grinste ihn nur an.  
Ken kam in die Küche.  
"Guten Morgen. Sag mal Aya, wer..."  
"Ran!", meinte Yohji, als wenn das doch klar wäre.  
"Was?" Ken war verwirrt.  
"Er heißt ab heute wieder Ran."  
"Wer?" Ken wusste gar nicht wen oder was Yohji meinte.  
"Aya heißt ab heute Ran."  
"Aha. Und warum?"  
"Das ist doch jetzt egal! Nenn ihn einfach Ran."  
Ken zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.  
"Wenn du meinst. Also Aya, wer hat heute Dienst im Laden?"  
Ran überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Brad und Yohji."  
"WAAASSSSS????? Brad wird mich umbringen, wenn ich zu spät komme!"  
"Ähmm.. Yohji, deine Schicht hat schon vor einer Stunden angefangen", äußerte Omi vorsichtig.  
Yohji sah ihn erschrocken an, sprang auf und rannte in den Laden.  
  
------------------am nächsten Morgen--------------------------------------------------  
  
Ran kuschelte sich näher an Omi. Wie geborgen er sich bei seinem Chibi doch immer fühlte. Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte ihn an.  
Doch plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf, schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund und stürmte ins Bad, wo Schuldig bereits das Klo malträtierte.  
Ran schubste ihn zur Seite. Schuldig gefiel das gar nicht, schließlich war er zuerst da gewesen und das hatte man zu würdigen!  
Als ihn eine neue Welle der Übelkeit überkam, wollte er Ran wegdrücken, doch der ließ das nicht zu, sodass Schuldig schnell zur Badewanne rannte und sich dort übergab.  
"Na, wer lacht jetzt über wen?", fragte Schuldig Ran.  
"Wir über euch!" Diese beiden Stimmen kamen von der Tür und als sie aufblickten, sahen sie ihre Geliebten dort stehen und um die Wette grinsen.  
"Das ist NICHT witzig!", fauchte Ran wütend.  
"Ach ja? Und was war gestern?", wollte Schuldig wissen.  
"Das war was anderes."  
"Ach ja? Was war denn da anders?"  
"Du hast auch das Bad vollgekotzt und nicht ich! Das ist ein himmelweiter Unterschied!"  
"Pah! Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht!"  
"Und ob ich das glaube. Und viel Spaß beim Putzen der Badewanne!"  
"WAS? Erst schubst du mich weg und dann muss ich das auch noch wegmachen? Das wirst du mir büßen Ran!"  
"Wenn du meinst." Damit drehte Ran sich um und ging mit Omi und Nagi runter frühstücken.  
  
------------------------------------am darauffolgenden Tag--------------------------  
  
Schuldig wollte sich gerade anziehen, als er merkte wie ihm wieder schlecht wurde. Schnell rannte er ins Bad, schloss ab und übergab sich lautstark.  
2 Minuten später wollte auch jemand ins Bad, doch die Tür war ja abgeschlossen. Und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als Ran, dem auch übel war und nun nicht mehr wusste wohin.  
/SSSSCCCHHHUUUUULLLLLDDDDDDIIIIIIIGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mach die verdammte Tür auf!/  
Vergiss es! Mein Klo!  
/Hast du sie noch alle? Lass mich gefälligst rein!/  
Ran wurde immer verzweifelter, doch kurz bevor er sich auf dem Flur übergeben hätte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein grinsender Schuldig guckte raus. "Willst du immer noch rein?"  
Ran achtete gar nicht auf den Deutschen, sondern rannte so schnell wie möglich zum Klo.  
Als er fertig war, blickte er auf und war nicht überrascht Schuldig breit grinsend am Türrahmen lehnen zu sehen.  
"Na gut! Machen wir ein Abkommen? Wer zuerst kommt, kriegt das Klo und der andere die Badewanne?"  
Schuldig überlegte kurz, nickte dann aber.  
"Und wehe du hältst dich nicht daran!"  
"Was dann?"   
Nagi wollte ja schließlich keinen Streit, also griff er ein.  
"Dann hast du ein Problem mit mir! Dann darfst du nämlich auf dem Sofa schlafen!" Nagi wollte zwar auch keinen Sexentzug, aber Schuldig noch viel weniger. Der hielt keine 24 Stunden ohne Sex aus. Zum Glück wusste er nicht, dass man, wenn man hochschwanger war, keinen Sex haben darf. Nagi grinste. Das würde zwar schwer für ihn werden, aber immer noch besser als für den Telepathen.  
  
So das war's für heute. Im nächsten Teil kommt dann raus, ob jemand einen Jungen oder ein Mädchen kriegt und wenn ja, wer. Also freut euch schon mal! 


	11. Kapitel11

Baby² Teil 11  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir.  
  
Kommentar: Ich hab keine Ahnung, wann man welche Sachen bei einer Schwangerschaft macht oder spürt... Falls ich also was falsch mache, könnt ihr mir das gerne sagen.  
  
"Heute gehen wir zum Arzt und erfahren, was es wird. Ich bin ja so aufgeregt." Omi hibbelte schon seit dem Aufstehen so rum und Nagi war auch nicht viel besser. Sie führten sich auf wie zwei aufgescheuchte Hühner. Ran und Schuldig waren zwar auch aufgeregt, aber sie hielten sich noch einigermaßen zurück.  
  
Aber das Hibbelige übertrug sich so langsam, aber sicher von den Chibis auf die werdenden 'Mütter'.  
  
Brad und Yohji wurde es nach einiger Zeit zuviel. Jeder von ihnen schnappte sich einen Chibi und seinen Partner und sie setzten Nagi und Schuldig vor den Fernseher, den Yaoi-Kanal eingeschaltet, und Omi vor seinen PC und Ran mit einem Buch daneben.   
  
Ein Versuch war es wert. Und es klappte.  
  
Nagi und Omi beruhigten sich etwas, soweit man sich bei dem Yaoi-Kanal beruhigen konnte.  
  
Endlich war es soweit. Ran nahm Brads Mercedes, damit auch alle reinpassten.  
  
Als sie ankamen, sprangen die Chibis direkt heraus und wuselten wieder durch die Gegend.  
  
Ran verdrehte kurz die Augen zum Himmel. Sie würden doch nur erfahren, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen würde. Wie würden die beiden sich dann erst benehmen, wenn sie zur Welt kamen? Das wollte er sich lieber nicht vorstellen.  
  
Ran nahm Omi wie ein kleines Kind an die Hand und er sah aus den Augenwinkeln wie Schuldig das gleiche bei Nagi machte. Sofort wurden die beiden ruhiger.  
  
Drinnen empfing sie die Empfangsdame mit ihren Namen. Omi war zwar etwas überrascht, aber es interessierte ihn nicht so sehr. Viel wichtiger und interessanter war das Kind.  
  
"Wenn sie beide vielleicht hier draußen warten würden." Damit meinte sie Ran und Omi. Ran nickte, und zog Omi mit zu einem Stuhl und auf seinen Schoß.  
  
------------------Im Arztzimmer---------------------------  
  
"Guten Tag. Wie geht es ihnen?", fragte Dr. Tamko Schuldig.  
  
"Mal abgesehen von der Morgenübelkeit, die mir gewaltig auf die Nerven geht, geht es mir hervorragend."  
  
Der Arzt nickte. "Das ist gut. Wenn sie bitte ihr Hemd ausziehen und sich auf diese Liege legen würden."  
  
Schuldig tat wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Nagi betrachtete seinen Geliebten wie dieser auf der Liege lag und ihn stumm anbettelte zu ihm zu kommen. Nagi erfüllte ihm diesen Wunsch.  
  
"Ich muss etwas von dem Gel auf ihren Bauch auftragen. Das könnte ein bisschen kühl werden, also erschrecken sie sich nicht."   
  
Schuldig nickte. Als das Gel seinen Bauch berührte zuckte er kurz zusammen, entspannte sich aber gleich darauf wieder.  
  
"Sehen sie das?"  
  
Nagi und Schuldig nickten.  
  
"Das da ist der Kopf. Und dort sind die Arme und die Beine." Er zeigte auf viele Stellen auf dem Ultraschallbild.  
  
"Wollen sie wisse, was es wird?"  
  
Schuldig nickte.  
  
"Es wird ein Junge."  
  
Nagi strahlte Schuldig an und fiel ihm um den Hals.  
  
"Wir kriegen einen Jungen!"  
  
Schuldig lächelte ihn an, währen der Arzt das Gel wider abwischte.  
  
Schuldig zog sich wieder an und wandte sich zur Tür.  
  
"Mit ihrem Sohn ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn sie sich nicht überanstrengen, dann wird das hoffentlich auch so bleiben."  
  
Nagi und Schuldig verabschiedeten sich und Ran und Omi kamen rein.  
  
Der Arzt wiederholte das Ganze bei Ran.  
  
"Dort ist das Köpfchen und das ist.. oh! Was ist das denn?"  
  
Omi erstarrte. 'Was ist denn los? Hoffentlich ist es nichts schlimmes!'  
  
Der Arzt fing an zu lächeln. "Und das ist das Köpfchen von dem anderen Baby."  
  
"Anderes... ANDERES BABY???" Dr. Tamko bejahte Rans Frage.  
  
"Sie kriegen Zwillinge! Wollen sie wissen, was sie werden?"  
  
Er erhielt ein Nicken von Omi und Ran.  
  
"Das eine wird ein Junge und das andere ein Mädchen."  
  
Omi strahlte Ran an.   
  
"Hast du das gehört? Ein Junge und ein Mädchen!"  
  
Omi fiel Ran stürmisch um den Hals.  
  
"Ich liebe dich Ran!"  
  
Dieser strahlte seinen Geliebten auch an.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch Omi."  
  
Der Doktor wischte Ran sauber und dieser zog ein Hemd wieder an.  
  
"Muss ich jetzt irgendetwas anderes beachten, als mit einem Kind?"  
  
"Nein. Sie werden nur etwas dicker werden, als mit einem, aber das ist ihnen sicher klar. Überanstrengen sie sich nicht und achten sie darauf, dass sie keine Schläge in den Bauch bekommen, dass ist ungesund für die Kinder."   
  
Ran nickte und verabschiedete sich mit Omi von dem Arzt.  
  
Wieder auf dem Flur umarmte Omi Ran stürmisch und küsste ihn.  
  
"Wir kriegen einen Jungen. Und was kriegt ihr?" Nagi strahlte mit Omi um die Wette.  
  
"Wir kriegen Zwillinge! Einen Jungen und ein Mädchen."  
  
"Wow! Wie habt ihr das denn hingekriegt? Direkt zwei auf einmal! Na dann, herzlichen Glückwunsch."  
  
Wer kriegt hier eigentlich das Kind? Nagi oder ich? Schuldig klang leicht sauer.  
  
/Ach, lass sie doch! Sie wollten es ja zuerst selber austragen. Sie können ja nichts dafür, dass sie so jung sind./ antwortete Ran.  
  
Schuldig nickte.  
  
"Kommt ihr? Wir wollen heute noch nach Hause." Schuldig ging schon zum Auto und Ran sorgte dafür, dass ihre Chibis folgten.  
  
Wieder zu Hause, bestürmten Nagi und Omi gleich die Anderen. Sie wollten unbedingt jedem erzählen, was sie kriegen würden.  
  
Schuldig und Ran gingen lieber in ihre Zimmer, wo Ran ein Buch laß und Schuldig fernsah.  
  
Irgendwann bemerkten die Chibis das Fehlen ihrer Partner und leisteten ihnen den Rest des Tages Gesellschaft.  
  
Bitte reviewt!!! 


	12. Kapitel12

Baby² Teil 12  
  
Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir.  
  
Kommentar: Endlich hab ich es geschafft weiter zu schreiben. Es tut mir Leid, dasss ich euch so lange hab warten lassen. Also viel Spaß mit diesem Teil.  
  
Schuldig und Ran freundeten sich in der nächsten Zeit etwas mehr an. Sie streiteten sich zwar immer noch, aber es blieb fast schon freundschaftlich. Vor allem konnten sie sich über ihre Babys unterhalten. Wer konnte einen auch besser verstehen, als jemand in der gleichen Situation?  
  
Sie wurden beide auch etwas dicker, doch durch ihr Kampftraining, was Ran nur widerwillig kürzte, waren sie trotz ihren Fressgelagen, nicht dicker, als andere Frauen Ende des 4.Monats auch.  
  
"Haben du und Nagi euch denn jetzt auf einen Namen geeinigt?"  
  
"Ja, endlich! Ich konnte ihn überreden meinen Lieblingsnamen zu nehmen."  
  
"Na sag schon! Welcher?"  
  
"Soo neugierig?" Schuldig grinste Ran herausfordernd an.  
  
"Na gut ich sags dir. Wir nennen ihn Kuyu. Was hälst du davon? Nicht, das deine Meinung da irgendwas ändern würde."  
  
"Mir gefällt er. Omi und ich haben uns jetzt auch geeinigt. Er durfte sich den Namen für unseren Sohn aussuchen und ich den für unsere Tochter."  
  
"Und? Wie werden sie heißen?"  
  
Ran grinste. "Wer ist hier neugierig? Also, er wird Dilan heißen und sie Yoko. Wie findest du unsere Namen?"  
  
"Nicht schlecht, aber Kuyu ist besser! Aber da der Name ja weg ist, ist eure Wahl sehr gut. doch sie gefallen mir."  
  
Ran lächelte leicht. Doch plötzlich verzog er die Miene und legte eine Hand auf seinen Bauch.  
  
"Was ist?" fragte Schuldig leicht besorgt.  
  
"Sie...sie haben mich getreten. Und zwar beide gleichzeitig, wenn ich recht habe."  
  
Schuldig lachte. "Und deshalb machst du so ein schmerzverzehrtes Gesicht? Mich hat Kuyu zwar noch nie getreten, aber so fest kann so ein Winzling, doch gar nicht treten." Er guckte etwas traurig.  
  
"Mach dir nichts draus! Er wird das sicher auch noch machen. Außerdem haben meine beiden eine ganz schöne Kraft. Es ist zwar schön von ihnen etwas mehr als ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren, aber es ist schon etwas na ja unangenehm. Also ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie ich so schlafen könnte. Hey! Sie haben es schon wieder gemacht! Sie scheinen es nicht zu mögen, wenn man schlecht über sie redet."  
  
Als Omi und Nagi rein kamen, sahen sie Ran und Schuldig in ein gespräch vertieft. Es war mittlerweile fast schon ein gewohnter Anblick. Omi und Nagi hatten kaum Zeit, denn sie mussten Schule, Blumenladen und Missionen unter einen Hut kriegen. Also leisteten die beiden Schwangeren sich selbst Gesellschaft.  
  
Als Ran sie bemerkte, winkte er Omi lächelnd zu sich heran.  
  
"Gib mir mal deine Hand", verlnagte Ran.  
  
Omi tat ihm diesen Gefallen und seine Hand wurde auf rans Bauch gelegt.  
  
"Fühl mal!" Omi war etwas verwirrt. Was sollte das alles? Doch plötzlich fühlte er, dass sich etwas in Rans Bauch bewegte. Er strahlte. Das waren ihre Kinder! Er fühlte die Kinder von Ran und ihm! Strahlend sprang er seinem Geliebten um den Hals und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, den dieser sofort erwiederte.  
  
Währenddessen war Nagi zu Schuldig gegangen, hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und streichelte leicht über Schuldigs Bauch. Dieser mochte solche Streicheleinheiten sehr.  
  
Plötzlich hob Nagi den Kopf, strahlte Schuldig an und dieser strahlte zurück.   
  
"Hast du das auch gespürt?" Nagi nickte.  
  
"Das war Kuyu, nicht wahr?", fragte Nagi.  
  
Als Schuldig ncikte, wurde er stürmisch von Nagi umarmt und bekam auch einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.  
  
"Siehste du! Ich hab doch gesagt, dein Kleiner meldet sich auch noch bei dir."  
  
Als Nagi den Kuss wegen Luftmangel abbrechen musste, nickte Schuldig Ran zu.  
  
"Und du hattest Recht, wie ungern ich das auch zugebe. Für seine Größe und sein Alter ist er ganz schön stark. Was ist dann nur, wenn bei dir beide gleichzeitig terten? Also cih beneide dich deswegen sicher nicht." Er grinste.  
  
"Ja,ja mach dich ruhig lustig über mich. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!" Ran streckte ihm kindisch die Zunge heraus. Dafür bekam er von Omi einen Schlag auf den Arm bekam. Eigentlich hatte er ihn ja in die Seite knuffen wollen, aber ihm fiel früh genug ein, dass das nicht so toll wäre, weil er den Kindern damit vielleicht hätte schaden können.  
  
So, dass war es für huete. BItte reviewt! 


	13. Kapitel13

Baby² Teil 13  
  
Disclaimer: Nur die Babys gehören mir, der Rest leider nicht.  
  
Widmung: Ich widme das hier Ronja(Schu) und Sabine.  
  
"Du sag mal Ran, wann wollen wir eigentlich mal Sachen für die Kleinen kaufen?" fragte Omi. Ran sah ihn verwirrt an.   
  
" Na du weißt schon. Wiegen, Buggys, Wickeltisch, Anziehsachen, Spielsachen, halt alles was so ein süßes, kleines Baby braucht."  
  
Nagi stimmte begeistert zu. "Ja genau. Bitte lass und heute einkaufen, ja? Bitte, bitte, bitte." Omi und Nagi setzten ihren patentierten Ich-bin-ein-süßes-Chibi-und-du-kannst-mir-doch-nichts-abschlagen-wollen-Blick auf. Weil selbst Ran sich der Wirkung dieses Blickes nicht entziehen konnte, nickte er resigniert.   
  
Irgendwann musste er es ja hinter sich bringen, warum also nicht heute? Dieser Tag war genauso schlecht wie jeder andere auch. Er hatte es bis jetzt vermieden in die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen, aber er konnte die Beiden ja nicht alleine losziehen lassen und Schuldig war nicht unbedingt eine Person, die er als Aufsichtsperson mitgehen lassen würde.  
  
"Ich geh Schu holen!" Nagi rannte hoch und eine Sekunde später stand er mit einem verschlafenen Schuschu an der Hand wieder unten, bereit diese Mission erfolgreich auszuführen.  
  
"Wasch isch hier eigenlisch losch?" nuschelte Schuldig.   
  
"Wir gehen Babysachen kaufen, ist das nicht aufregend?" Omi hüpfte vor ihm herum wie ein Gummiball.  
  
Sofort war der Deutsche wach. "Ist das dein Ernst? Darauf freue ich mich schon die ganze Zeit! Worauf wartet ihr denn noch? Los, ich will endlich fahren!" Er zog Nagi, dessen Hand er ja immernoch hatte, und Omi, welcher total überrascht war, hinter sich her zum Auto.  
  
Ran konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Der war ja noch schlimmer als die beiden Chibis. Er rief Crawford noch zu, dass er seinen Mercedes nehmen würde, ignorierte gekonnte Brads Gebrüll, dass er ihn nicht nehmen dürfte, schnappte sich die Schlüssel und folgte den anderen zum Auto.  
  
Sie fuhren zu einem großen Einkaufszentrum, bei dem Ran sich sicher war auch ja alles zu kriegen.   
  
Sobald sie das Gebäude betreten hatten, zappelte Schuldig wie ein kleines Kind herum, weil er überall gleichzeitig hinwollte.  
  
Ran hatte mit vielem gerechnet, das Schuldig sich drücken würde zum Beispiel, aber mit Sicherheit nicht diesen Elan. Jetzt musste er auf 3 Kleinkinder aufpassen.   
  
Pass auf was du denkst! Ich bin KEIN Kleinkind!  
  
/Ja,ja. wenn du meinst./  
  
Der Orangehaarige drehte sich zu ihm um, um ihm zu zu nicken, sah hinter Ran jedoch ein Spielzeuggeschäft und rannte begeistert dahin.   
  
'Na bitte, was hab ich gesagt? Kleinkind!'  
  
Er nahm Omi an die eine Hand, Nagi an die andere und rief Schuldig noch ein "Willst du nun mit oder nicht?" zu. Er wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern ging in das erste Babygeschäft, was er sah.  
  
"Ok, damit es schneller geht, geht jeder etwas anderes suchen, einverstanden?" Beide nickten. "Sehr gut. Wer will, was suchen?"  
  
"Ich will die Anziehsachen aussuchen!" schrie Omi begeistert und auf ein nicken Rans verschwand er.  
  
"Ich geh zu den Spielsachen!" Und schon war Nagi auf und davon.  
  
Ran drehte sich suchend um, bis er den Deutschen hereinkommen sah. "Was willst du aussuchen?"  
  
"Die Anziehsachen!"  
  
"Vergiß es, das macht Omi schon."  
  
"Dann halt die Spielsachen!"  
  
"Macht Nagi schon."  
  
Schuldig fing an zu schmollen. Weil das aber nun sowas von gar nicht in Rans Plan von wegen 'so unauffällig wie möglich' passte, schlug er ihm vor, doch mit ihm mitzukommen. So hatte er ihn auch besser unter Kontrolle, hoffte er zumindestens.  
  
Schuldig, nun wieder fröhlich, zog Ran an der Hand zu den Wiegen.   
  
"Was hälst du von der hier?" fragte Schuldig begeistert.  
  
Ran drehte sich, in der Hoffnung, dass er ihm etwas vernümpftiges zeigen würde, um. Doch er wurde enttäuscht. Vor dem Deutschen stand eine neonpink-schwarz-karierte Wiege.  
  
"Vergiß es! Sowas kommt mir nicht ins Haus!"   
  
"Und was ist mit dieser hier?"  
  
Ran drehte sich zu dem Stück um, verdrehte innerlich die Augen, als er eine quietschorangene sah und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein!"  
  
Und so ging das weiter bis Ran für Dilan eine hellblaue, für Yoko eine fliederfarbene und für Kuyu eine babyrosane Wiege aussuchte.  
  
Die babyrosane hatte Ran auch nur für Kuyu geholt, weil es die mit der angenehmsten Farbe war, die Schuldig für seinen Sprößling haben wollte.  
  
'Na wenn der dann nicht schwul wird, dann weiß ich auch nicht mehr.'  
  
Als nächstes ging es zu den Wickeltischen. Dort entschied Ran sich dann, mit Schuldigs nicht sehr hilfreicher Hilfe, für einen großen, babyblauen.  
  
Schuldig schmollte zwar, weil sie schon wieder nichts in pink-schwarz-kariertes hatten, doch Ran ließ sich nicht erweichen.  
  
So schleifte der Rothaarige ihn weiter mit, doch als Schu bei jeder, in seinen Augen unnützen, Kleinigkeit Halt machte und ein Affentheater aufführte, schickte er ihn doch lieber zu Nagi. Dort gabs Spielsachen und würde hoffentlich nicht allzusehr auffallen. Nun ja, soweit ein orangehaariger Deutscher, der bei allem und jedem laut durch den Laden brüllte und zudem noch im 6. Monat schwanger war, eben nicht auffiel.  
  
Ran kaufte noch ein paar wichtige Sachen, wobei er endlich seine Ruhe hatte und Schuldigs Begeisterungsrufe gekonnte ignorierte. Als er alles hatte, ging er zu Omi, dem seine Aufgabe sichtlich Spaß zu machen schien.  
  
"Sieh mal Ran, ist das nicht süß?" Er hielt seinem Geliebten einen gelben Plüschteddystrampler hin.   
  
Ran seufzte. Waren die denn heute alle bekloppt? "Wenn du meinst Schatz."  
  
Omi sammelte alles, was ihm gefiel ein und packte es in den Wagen zu den anderen Sachen. Er strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
  
'Er wird sicher einen guten Vater abgeben.' dachte Ran leicht lächelnd, während er ihn beobachtete.  
  
"Komm wir gehen zu Nagi! Ich will mir auch ein paar Spielsachen angucken." Damit schleifte Omi ihn zur Spielzeugabteilung.  
  
Als sie diese betraten, wäre Ran am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
  
Dort saß Schuldig auf einem Schaukelpferd, trieb es an doch bitte schneller zu machen und ignorierte die Mitarbeiter, die versuchten ihn da runter zu kriegen, weil das Pferd das Gewicht ja gar nicht aushalten würde.  
  
Ran ging zu ihm, zog ihn runter und fing an ihn wie ein kleines Kind auszuschimpfen.  
  
Doch diesen interessierte das so was von gar nicht und so ging er zu Nagi um ihm zu 'helfen'.  
  
Nach zwei weiten Stunden, gefüllt von Schuldigs Begeisterungsrufen und Rans Strafpredigten, hatten sie endlich alles beisammen. Sie bezahlten an der Kasse mit Brads Kreditkarte, was diesem sicher nicht passen würde, und gingen zum Auto, wo Ran alles einladen durfte, weil die anderen drei zu müde waren.  
  
'Wer ist hier eigentlich schwanger?'  
  
Ich! Und jetzt lass mich schlafen!  
  
'Man bin ich froh, wenn dieser Tag endlich um ist!'  
  
So fuhr er wieder nach Hause, sich vornehmend nie wieder mit Schuldig einkaufen zu fahren.  
  
Na wie fandet ihr das? *neugierig ist*Bitte reviewt! 


	14. Kapitel14

Baby² Teil 14  
  
Disclaimer: bla,bla,bla, alle Personen außer den drei Kleinen und den Ärzten gehören nicht mir.  
  
Kommentar: Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat. Wer Fehler findet darf sie gerne behalten.*fehler verschenkt*  
  
Dies hier widme ich Ronja(weiß nicht mehr wie du hier heißt), Satzuko und Sabine.  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"blablabla" jemand redet  
  
Ich bin ein nerviges Schuschu! Schu 'redet' telepathisch mit einem  
  
/Ich weiß Schu!/ Der andere antwortet Schu  
  
"NAAAAAAGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Nagi rollte mit den Augen.  
  
"Jetzt nicht Schu! Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen!"  
  
NAAAAAAAAGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!! Ich hab Hunger!  
  
/Dann geh doch in die Küche und hol dir was! Ich hab zu tun!/  
  
"Du hast mich ja gar nicht mehr lieb!" Darauf folgte ein herzzerreißendes Geheule aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
  
Nagi drehte sich zu Omi, der neben ihm saß. "Ich bin echt froh, wenn die Babys endlich da sind. Die beiden gehen mir auf die Nerven."  
  
/Aber Schu ich hab dich ganz doll lieb. Guck ich komm jetzt auch sofort runter./ Sofort war es untern wieder still.  
  
Seufzend stand Nagi auf.  
  
"OOOOOMMMIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh nein, nicht der auch noch!", meinte Omi sichtlich entnervt.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIII! Mir tun die Füße weh, bitte massier sie!!!!"  
  
"Mein Gott, die beiden sind ja schlimmer als kleine Kinder. Keine Minute hat man vor denen seine Ruhe."  
  
So ging das nun schon seit knapp 3 Monaten, aber da sie nun schon im 9. Monat waren, würde es sicher nicht mehr lange dauern, dann würden die Babys da sein und die beiden hoffentlich wieder erträglich. Hofften die andere Weiß- und Schwarzmitglieder zumindestens, denn sie alle hatten schon mehr oder weniger mit dem Gedanken gespielt sie ruhig zu stellen, auf die eine oder ander Weise.   
  
Omi erinnerte sich noch sehr gut wie sie versucht hatten Farfie dazu zu bringen Ran und Schuldig nicht umzubringen.  
  
Sie konnten zwar seine Gründe (Die beiden verletzten nicht nur Gott, sondern auch mich!) durchaus verstehen, trotzdem wollten sie die beiden lieber an einem Stück behalten. Das hatten sie auch nur sehr knapp geschafft. Nun saß der Ir(r)e im Keller und durfte auch erst wieder raus, wenn die Babys da waren.  
  
Als die beiden Chibis das Wohnzimmer betraten, sahen sie zwei hochschwangere Aufragskiller, die sich gegenseitig bemitleideten. Was für ein erbärmliches Bild!  
  
"Was willst du denn diesmal essen, Schu? Essiggurken mit Honig[1]? Fisch in Tomatensauce mit Nutella? Schokolade mit nem Steak?"  
  
"Nagi! So was kann man doch nicht essen! Hör dir die Zusammenstellung doch mla an! Willst du mich vergiften?"  
  
Nagi rollte wieder mit dne Augen, sagte ihm aber nicht, dass er das erst letzte Woche alles hintereinander gegessen hatte.  
  
"Ich will Erdbeerkuchen mit viel extra scharfem Senf!"  
  
Nagi schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. "Sag mla Schu, meinst du etwa diese Zusammenstellung passt besser?"  
  
Schuldig nickte begeistert. Ergeben ging Nagi in die Küche und bereitete gewünschtes vor.  
  
"Und was wolltest du nocheinmal Schatz?" fragte Omi.  
  
"Ich...." doch weiter kam Ran nicht, denn plötzlich riß er die Augen auf und fing an zu wimmern.  
  
"Omi! Ich glaub die Kleinen wollen raus."  
  
"Was willst du? Was denn für Kleine? Ich..."  
  
"Mein Gott Omi! Ist denn das so schwer zu verstehen? Dein Ran hat die Wehen!" meinte Schuldig gleichgültig.  
  
"WWWWAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSS??????" Omi sah seinen Geliebten an und dieser nickte.  
  
"Ähm...,ähm... und jetzt? Ähm...BBRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"schrie Omi.  
  
Sofort stand dieser in der Tür. "Schnapp dir Ran und ab ins Auto." befahl er Omi.   
  
"Ich will auch mit! Ich will hier nicht alleine bleiben."quengelte Schuldig.  
  
Brad nickte ergeben, solange er dann die Klappe hielt. "Nagi schnappt dir Schuldig ihr fahrt auch mit."  
  
"Was? Wohin?" Nagi schien nchts mitbekommen zu haben.  
  
"Ins Krankenhaus! Ran wird Mutter." Und schon war der Deutsche mit Nagi draußen im Auto.  
  
"Oooommmiiiii! Das verzeih ich dir nie! Hast du mich verstanden? Ahhh! Scheiße tut das weh! Warum hast du mir früher nicht gesagt, dass das soo weh tut? Ahhhhhhh!!! Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werd ich dich eigenhändig kastrieren! Verlaß dich drauf! Ahhh!" schrie Ran.  
  
Omi saß nur daneben und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Und Schuldig war auch alles andere als hilfreich, weil er Ran aufzog, dass das ja gar nicht so weh tun könnte und das er eine Memme wäre.   
  
Endlich am Krankenhaus angekommen, führten sie Ran hinein und er wurde sofort in den Kreissaal gebracht.  
  
"Schatz, ich muss mcih mal kurz umziehen, ja? Ich komm sofort wieder" Und schon war Omi weg.   
  
"Bleib gefälligst hier du treuloser Liebhaber! Du kannst mich doch nicht einfach alleine lassen!"  
  
Omi schüttelte nur den Kopf und beeilte sich um schnell wieder zu ihm zu kommen.  
  
--------------In der Zwischenzeit im Flur des Krankenhauses-----------  
  
"Haha! Hab ihr den gesehen? Tat so als ob die Welt gleich untergehen würde! So eine Lusche, so eine....Ahhhhhhh!"  
  
Nagi drehte sich zu seinem Deutschen um und sah ihn verkrampft mitten im Flur stehen. Sofort eilte er zu ihm.  
  
"Schatz, Schuschu, was ist denn?"  
  
"Das tut weh!! Ich habs mir anders überlegt: ICH WILL DOCH KEIN KIND BEKOMMEN!!"  
  
"Ein bisschen spät mein Lieber meinst du nicht? Und wie war das eben mit 'Ran ist eine Memme?'?  
  
"Scheiße! Da wusste ich ja auch noch nciht wie weh das tut! Jetzt tu doch endlich was!" herrschte er Nagi an.  
  
Dieser drehte sich um, um einer Krankenschwester bescheid zu sagen, doch Crawford hatte das schon für ihn übernommen.  
  
So wurde nun auch Schuldig in einen Kreissaal gebracht.  
  
------Wieder bei Omi und Ran----------------  
  
"Omi, ich kann nicht mehr! Ich halt das nicht mehr aus."  
  
Omi strich ihm einige Strähnen aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. "Klar schaffst du das! Hey, denk doch nur daran, wie es ist, wenn die beiden da sind. Wie sie dich anlächeln werden. Denk daran, das gibt dir Kraft."   
  
"Pressen! Das Erste ist fast da." schrie die Hebamme.  
  
Plötzlich gellte ein Schrei durch den Kreissaal. Jedoch kein schmerzhafter, sondern einer, der ein neues Leben kund gab. Erschöpft sank Ran zurück.  
  
"Siehst du? Eins ist schon da. Unsere Tochter Yoko ist schon auf der Welt! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" Omi fiel Ran um den Hals.  
  
"Und jetzt nocheinmal pressen! Das Zweite ist immer einfacher!"  
  
Ein zweiter Schrei.  
  
Omi lächelte seinen Ran an. "Wir sind Eltern! Wir haben zwei Kinder. Ich bin so stolz auf euch drei. Ich liebe dich."  
  
Er bekam ein Bündel mit einem Kind, Dilan, und Ran bekam das andere. "Und euch beide liebe ich natürlich auch schon."  
  
Bei Schuldig und Nagi sah es ganz ähnlich aus.  
  
"Noch einmal pressen, dann haben sie es geschafft!"  
  
Ein Schrei, der exakt mit dem von Dilan, erklang.  
  
Kurze Zeit später hielt Schuldig den kleinen im Arm. "Unser Kind, Nagi! Unseres und keiner wird es uns je wegnehmen!"  
  
Nagi nickte und umarmte die beiden glücklich.  
  
So das wars. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ursprünglich wollte ich noch ein Kapitel machen wie die Kleinen sich Zuhause eingewöhnen, aber mir fällt nichts richtiges ein. Nur wenn sie größer wären(also so um die 3), aber das hätte ja dann nichts mehr mit der ursprünglichen Geschichte zu tun, deshalb lass ich es.  
  
Reviews sind sehr gerne gesehen.  
  
bye  
  
eure roseninselchen   
  
[1] Hab ich in irgendeiner Geschichte mal gelesen und ich fand die Kombination sehr passend. 


End file.
